


Planning an escape

by Alinys



Category: Dragon Age II
Genre: F/M, mention of rape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-04
Updated: 2019-09-04
Packaged: 2020-10-09 22:04:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20517155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alinys/pseuds/Alinys
Summary: Elide and Anders are making plans to escape the mage tower but get sidetracked





	Planning an escape

**Author's Note:**

> Elide is my orignale D&D charachter I'll be playing in a new upcoming campaign my friend is DM-ing. All players had to send her their favorite game(s), base a character on it and white a background. Sneglen is the name she came up with for the location of her world's mage tower.
> 
> My char is a tower mage (wizard) that tries to escape and gets help from Anders with that.   
This is a short thingie that's not in my background because I'm a bit shy when it comes to sharing smut/porn with my friends.
> 
> English is not my 1st language and I haven't written anything in a LONG time.  
I hope you enjoy it.

The moment I saw him I knew he was bad news but I still wanted it. Over the following weeks I learned his name was Anders and he was transferred here from another tower because he had escaped twice so far. The Sneglen tower had more guards and it was in the middle of a lake so less success to escape.   
I told him of my failed attempt, the punishment I got for it and my plans for a new escape. I was hoping he could give me some tips.   
He told me how he escaped and how he was punished. I wasn’t sure if I should envy him. He wasn’t locked up in solitude for a year but he got a beating and another harsh punishment, one off the records of his previous tower. He told me about the sexual abuse there and how some of the younger or less resistant inhabitants actually killed themselves over it.  
I hugged him. No one should be punished like that and we agreed on that. After that we planned harder en more secretive so no one would find out or get punished on our behalf. We would make it all stop. Such a noble goal.

In the months of careful planning we had to resort to secret nooks and hidden spaces within the library. Which were , ofcourse, cramped. One late afternoon in such a cramped space I tried reaching for a book but lost my footing and slipped. Of course I had to land on top of him. He just smiled at me, held me so I wouldn’t make any noise but instead of helping me back into my spot he pulled me further on top of him so I was straddling his hips. I felt my face burn with embarrassment as I felt something between my legs, definitely his cock. Our summer robes hid nothing. As I averted my gaze from him he took my chin in his hand and turned me back towards him. His other hand’s index finger gesturing me to keep quiet over his mouth.   
All I could do was nod after which he pulled my face towards his and kissed me. His lips against mine, gently, softly,sweet. But then he opened his mouth and I felt his tongue go over my lips.

This man, who was lusted after by many people in this tower, was kissing me and all I could do was to drink it all in. As I opened my mouth to let his tongue in I felt the tingling in my core and moved my hips as I kissed him back. I heard him moan softly and he moved his hands, One to the back of my head, gripping my hair. Hard but gentle enough to not make it hurt. The other grabbed one of my breasts over my clothes and I loved how it felt. These new sensations I could only dream about. 

I thought of him when I touched myself in my bed but never in my wildest dreams did I think it would become reality. He broke the kiss to get some air and pressed my forehead against his when I heard him say, bare audible. ‘Elide, please. I need you on top of me, naked’.   
I couldn’t think straight and just nodded again. He hitched up the bottom of my loose summer robes and lifted it over my head. Because of the heat I went without underclothes for the day and he raised a naughty eyebrow at me. All I could do was shrug and just kiss him again. No idea where this surge of confidence came from but I just let it go with the flow. 

He was pulling up his robes and I lifted my hips off of him so he could remove them. The burning and want was growing in my core and I knew I wanted him right here. In a bold move I removed his underwear and had to look at his cock, hard as a rock, precum dripping from the tip. He was just as horny as I was. When I looked back at his face he has this smug smile around his lips, yet again lifting his hand to indicate me to be quiet. ‘Oh, I would be quiet alright. Just worry about yourself’ was going through my mind as I dipped lower and took the weeping tip of his dick into my mouth. He surely didn’t expect this because when I looked up his eyes were shut tightly and he was biting his first to refrain himself from making any noise. Hollowing my cheeks I sucked him into my mouth as far as I could without gagging, keeping my eyes on him all the time. I wanted to know if I was doing good. I’d only read about this, never actually done it.   
After a few more sucks he took my head in his hand and guided me back to his lips, kissing me feverishly. I moved back onto his lap, moving my wet pussy over his hard cock. Even this felt so much better than just using my hand to get off.   
‘We need to hurry’ I whispered to him and this he gave a nod. His hand then moved between us to hold his cock up while I let myself slide down onto it.   
When masturbating I could fit 4 fingers in so his dick was no trouble. It did feel a whole lot better than fingers and I let my head fall back while I started moving on top of him. 

He kept one hand on my hip, the other on my now naked breast where he pinched and played with my nipple. This went straight to my core and I sat up on my feet so I could move more freely.   
His hand went to the underside of my thighs to give me support while I was riding his hard member. Moving my head back forward to kiss him he started moving his hips towards mine, mirroring my tempo. Or kiss muffling most of our moans but not the slapping of skin against skin and the wet sounds of his cock in my wet hole. We both knew we had to be fast and sped up a bit more until I felt him shudder, emptying his heavy balls in my. As soon as he came my orgasm hit me and my muscles tightend around him, milking him dry. 

As we both came down from our high the bell stuck, 10 minutes until curfew. I didn;t want to move but we had to. He kissed me and handed my robes back to me. I moved from his lap so we could both get dressed. We gathered the books we used in silence and left our little hideout. Before we both went to our dorms I kissed him passionately again. ‘Same place, same time tomorrow’ he said and I gave him a firm nod.

Walking back to where my bed was I could feel his cum dripping from my pussy. Oh, I know what I would be doing in bed when the lights were off.


End file.
